


Spending Time With You

by ohhitsanna



Series: Just Let Me Court You! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling, Derek in Lingerie, Established Relationship, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Mates, Omega Derek, Oral Sex, Panties Kink, Praise, Riding, Sex, Teasing, Top Stiles, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this Prompt on Tumblr:<br/>The second prompt is for derek and stiles' anniversary where stiles has been stressed lately but for their anniversary the have the whole day off and so it starts with derek bringing stiles breakfast in bed and then morning sex with stiles rimming derek until hes begging to be fucked and then derek gives stiles a really awesome massage and then they take a bath together and then after relaxing the whole day while stiles prepares dinner derek gets dressed in tight jeans that stiles loves  and a tight button down with a few buttons undone showing off his neck while underneath hes wearing lace panties and thigh high stockings with a garter belt and so after dinner and cuddling up to a movie they finally head to bed and derek goes into the bathroom to freshen up and comes out in the panties and stiles is speechless and then derek blows and rides stiles and then stiles knots him !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betaed. All the mistakes are mine  
> Please tell me if i write something wrong or if it doesn't make sense.  
> Let me know if i didn't tag something.

The sun is bright against Derek's closed eyes, he scrunches his nose at the sun cursing it's existence at making itself known. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, the sun should not be up and neither should Derek. He tries to burrow back into the covers, but the damned sun has won this battle and Derek flings the blankets off of himself. Stiles on the other hand is sleeping peacefully sprawled out like a starfish on his back, one foot hanging off the bed and an arm flung over his eyes, not doubt to hide the sun. Derek loves the way his Alpha looks when he's still sleeping, he's so beautiful with his hair going in all different directions and a soft snore coming from his open mouth. He's unguarded in his sleep, his walls are down and he looks so happy Derek wishes he always looked like this, but his work was forever getting in the way, making him tired and stressed out. It's that moment that Derek realizes what this day is and exactly  why Stiles is still starfished out on their bed. 

 

 

It's their anniversary! The one day Stiles has specifically asked off of work for!

 

 

Derek feels giddy, bubbling with happiness as he slips off the bed carefully and slips on a pair of Stiles tight boxers briefs. Making his way into the kitchen to make his wonderful Mate a huge breakfast. And when Derek says huge he means  _huge_! He has pancakes cooking on the stove and waffles being made in their waffle maker that Stiles insisted they buy. He also had hash browns being made and bacon and sausage and a huge pan of eggs were being cooked. As well as muffins being baked in the oven. When Derek made meals, he made them big and he made them right! 

 

 

Carrying the huge plate(s) to the room was a bit tricky, but Derek managed balancing them on his forearms and holding a glass of milk in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. Stiles was still sleeping when he got back to the room, but he was no longer sprawled out across the bed, he was now sleeping on Derek's side of the bed with his face shoved at an awkward angle into Derek's pillow and gross was that drool? "Wake up!" Derek said cheerfully, placing the plates of food and glasses down on the end tables. Stiles blinked awake slowly, peering out from his place on Derek's pillow. 

 

 

"What times'it" he slurred, voice still rough from sleep. Derek smiled happily at his Mate as he moved him into an upright position and placed a plate of food in his lap. "This looks amazing Der, did you make all this baby?" 

 

Derek preened at Stiles, happy his Alpha liked something he did. "Yeah, i made it all. For you! Oh and it's about 8:30." Derek sat next to Stiles, grabbing his own plate and eating happily, Stiles making the most delicious sounds beside him. 

 

 

"So good!" Stiles says between bites, pecking Derek on the lips before digging right back in. "This is so much food Der, did you think i was going to eat it all? Ooh you made bacon just how I like it. Crispy!" He crunched the bacon, moaning softly at the taste. Derek had put his plate down, already finished with his breakfast. Stiles tended to eat way more than he thought he did, being an Alpha and all Derek figures Stiles just doesn't realize just how much food he actually eats. By the time Stiles is done with his food, Derek is trying very hard to cover up his hard cock, he can't help it if the moans Stiles was making were making Derek think very naughty things about his Alpha and what else he could do to get Stiles to make those noises. "Babe?" Stiles voice drags him out of his thoughts. Stiles is smirking at him. "What were you thinking about baby?" 

 

 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Derek blushes, moving to stand up and take the plates away, but Stiles stops him with a tug on his wrist. He brings that wrist to his mouth and inhales Derek's scent before sliding two of Derek's fingers into his mouth. Oh  _jesus fuck_ that mouth! If Derek had to choose one thing he loved most about Stiles it would probably be that sinful mouth of his. The way it felt wrapped around his fingers was nothing like the feeling of it wrapped around his cock, so hot and wet. Derek moans just thinking about it and with the way Stiles tongue is sliding around his fingers he doesn't have to imagine very hard. 

 

 

"You're such a good little Omega." Stiles said removing Derek's fingers from his mouth. "Providing for your Alpha, cooking him his favorite things. How did i ever get so lucky?" He purrs, moving closer to Derek so that he's laying on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress firmly. "You took care of me, now let me take care of you." Stiles presses a quick, but somehow still filthy wet kiss to his lips that leaves his head spinning as Stiles makes his way down to his neck, sucking bruises and biting marks into his skin. 

 

 

It's times like these he wishes he didn't have healing powers. He wishes he could bear Stiles marks across his neck, have him suck a collar of hickeys into his neck so that everyone will know who he belongs to. Derek groans as Stiles makes his way further down his body, stopping at his nipples to bite and suck greedily on them. Pulling them between his teeth and releasing them once Derek has made a whimper of pain or was it pleasure? His mind can't really make a distinction between the two. Stiles moves down to his abs, littering his skin with new marks and making him moan when he bites into his hip bones, and slides down his boxer briefs. Derek arches into the touch, Stiles is so close to where he wants him, but he doesn't touch him there, he moves lower, mouthing at his balls quickly before he's licking at his rim. Derek groans at the feeling of Stiles lapping at his hole. He breath coming out in little broken off moans. He tries pushing himself down, trying to get Stiles to do  _more_ , but Stiles stills him with a hand on his hip. 

 

 

"Stay there." he commands eyes red and slick covering his chin and dripping down towards his neck. He goes back down, alternating between thrusting his tongue inside his hole and lapping up all the slick he can before doing it all over again, like he's on repeat and it's driving Derek fucking crazy. He wants to have some pressure on his cock, but knows Stiles won't allow it. And he's trying hard not to just thrust up into the air because that would do nothing for him. So he lays there shaking a little from the amazing pleasure and takes everything Stiles gives him. "Turn over for me Der." Stiles says in a hushed voice. Derek can no longer feel Stiles between his legs and whimpers at the loss of heat. "Shh baby, i'll take care of you, i always do." Derek nods sluggishly, he's right. His Alpha always takes care of him, knows exactly just what he needs. "Good. Now turn over." 

 

 

Derek scrabbles at the bed, turning over as quickly as he can and getting on all fours, he can feel Stiles eyes on him as he moves. Normally Derek would be uncomfortable at Stiles unwavering stare, but he's too far gone at this point to care. He wants his Alpha to look, wants him to see everything and give him everything he can in return. Stiles palm is hot where it touches Derek's hip and he moves into it, loving the soft chuckle that Stiles makes. He's rubbing circles into his hip now and just watching, Derek is getting antsy now, why hasn't Stiles touched him again? He pushes back trying to get Stiles to do something, but he just watches and its driving Derek insane!

 

 

"God Der you are so beautiful." Stiles says aloud, placing his other hand on Derek's other hip, rubbing soft circles. And really this is why his Mate isn't touching him where he wants him anymore. "So perfect." 

 

 

"Stiles!" Derek whines, pushing his ass out. "Touch me!" 

 

 

"So impatient." Stiles growls, then bites down sharply on his ass. Derek cries out, and pushes back further into the bite while his Mate chuckles at him. "But so eager." Stiles tongue is hot where it presses into Derek's hole, slipping past the tight ring and wiggling around. Derek keens, fucking himself back on Stiles tongue, willing it to go in further. A long finger presses in, slowly rocking into him as Stiles tongue dances against his rim, making Derek go crazy with the pleasure. Another finger is pressing in, scissoring and stretching him and then pressing against his prostate.

 

 

"Just - fuck Stiles - fuck me already!" Derek yells

 

 

"No one likes a bossy person Der," Stiles replies, but he's already moved so that his cock is pressing firmly against his rim. Once he slides in it's the best thing in the world. Everything in the world is okay when he is here with Stiles like this. "Fuck." Stiles moans loudly, sliding in and out slowly until just the head of his cock is inside of him and then he's slamming back in, the force of it enough to move Derek up the bed a little, until Stiles is grabbing his hips and holding him in place and ramming into him over and over again. "You always feel so good wrapped around me cock baby, like you were made for it." 

 

 

"Made for it, made for you Alpha." Stiles growls low in his throat before he's draping himself over Derek's back and biting into his neck. Derek pumps his cock, moaning and groaning, the pressure from Stiles fangs too much and tipping him over the edge. Stiles comes with a shout moments after him. They lay there for a moment, Stiles softening dick still in him. "So good Stiles." Derek slurs out, still cum-drunk. 

 

 

Stiles kisses his cheek before pulling out with a groan. "Want a bath baby?" Derek nods, but stays put, not having the strength to get up just yet. He can hear Stiles moving around there bathroom, the water running softly, and Stiles humming a tune. "Dammnit!" he hears Stiles curse, and then seconds later saying, "It's fine! I'm fine! Just stubbed my toe." 

 

 

Derek snorts. "My mighty Alpha taken out by the edge of the counter." He can hear Stiles stomping back into their room and can see the pout on his swollen red lips. 

 

 

"You aren't allowed to be an asshole! It's our anniversary. Now get that cute butt of yours up and into our warm bath so i can bathe you and cover you in my scent." 

 

 

Derek raises an eyebrow. "What do you call what you just did? I think i'm thoroughly covered." He makes his way off of the bed, only swaying slightly on his wobbly legs, and into the bathroom. The water is perfectly hot when he slides into the bath, leaving enough room for Stiles to sit behind him. Stiles wraps his arms around him once he's seated. 

 

 

"It will never be enough. I love you so much Der." 

 

 

"Love you too Stiles." 

 

 

 

They spend the day lazing around their room, cuddling and swapping lazy kisses. Just enjoying each others presence. Stiles hops up from the bed just as the sun's going down. Giving Derek orders to dress nicely and to only come out only when he Stiles calls for him. Derek does as told, dressing in a dark blue button down, leaving the top buttons undone so Stiles can have the perfect view of his neck, and then he has the perfect idea! Derek had bought a few  _gifts_ for Stiles and himself, but with all the hours at work Stiles has been putting in, Derek hasn't had time to show Stiles. So without a second thought Derek slips into his black thigh high lace stockings with his black panties and matching black lace garter belt. Derek feel sexy, looking in their full length mirror and turning slowly so he can see himself at every angle.  He bought his panties special so that he have a hole in the back so Stiles doesn't just rip his sexy lingerie in the heat of the moment. Feeling satisfied that he looks okay, Derek puts on his dark grey slacks, that hug his ass tightly and that Stiles has banned him from wearing to work because he doesn't want others seeing whats his. He slips on a pair of dress shoes and then sits on the bed, patiently waiting for his Mates call. 

 

 

 Stiles calls him an hour later, Derek's lost in his thoughts so Stiles has to come get him. Derek stares at him for a moment because when did Stiles change? He's wearing a tight polo shirt that stretches nicely across his broad shoulders and when he turns to walk out of the room with Derek following behind he can see his Mates perfect round ass surrounded by the tight dark jeans he's wearing. "Derek, baby, have you been listening to me?" 

 

 

Derek snaps his head up, he's been staring at his Mates ass for a while now and he has definitely not been paying attention to what he's been saying, hell he didn't even know he had been talking. "I - you were talking about -" He sighs, not being able to come up with a good lie, not like it would matter because his Mate is excellent at hearing him lie. Stiles just smirks. 

 

 

"I was saying that i made us a wonderful dinner." They were in the kitchen now and Derek could see what Stiles had spent his time doing. The table was set perfectly, with candles in the center and their best dishes set on the table. Derek could smell the amazing food and it makes his mouth water. "Sit." Stiles says, pulling out his chair for him, before going and sitting across from him. Stiles and Derek stare at each other for a while, just eating and staring, basking in each other company. "Enjoying our day together Der?" 

 

 

"Yes." He replies easily. "You should take off more often." 

 

 

"Dont worry, I will. I know things have been difficult recently, but I'll try to, okay?" Derek nods, smiling happily at his Alpha. The finish their meal quickly, Stiles picking up their plates and then holding his hand out waiting for Derek to take it. "Lets go cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Derek allows Stiles to guide him to the couch. Stiles curls around him, covering Derek in his warmth and scent. They watch Captain America 2: The Winter Solider, because Stiles hasn't had the time to watch it and Derek enjoys being wrapped in his Alpha's arms. 

 

 

Once the movie is over Derek is practically bursting with energy, he's dying to show Stiles what he has on underneath, but he's trying to not let his excitement show too much, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Stiles strips down to his underwear once they reach the bedroom and makes grabby hands at Derek. He shakes his head no softly before retreating into the bathroom and closing the door behind him before his curious Mate can get up and follow. He undresses quickly. Until he's left in his button up shirt and his lingerie. With a nervous smile on his face he slips out of the bathroom slowly, walking further into the room until Stiles snaps his head in his direction. Derek can hear the sharp intake of air coming from Stiles. 

 

 

"Der - what?" Derek walks closer to him on the bed, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt before pulling it off fully, loving the way Stiles eyes are completely locked on to Derek's panties. "You are so gorgeous." he breathes out. Derek is on the bed now, slowly making his way up to Stiles and kissing him quickly, pulling away before Stiles can take control of it. He Slides back down his Mates body, stopping only to mark him here and there, and then he's at Stiles cock, pulling down his boxers and enjoying the slight smack his cock makes against his stomach. Without warning Derek swallows Stiles down, working his throat so he can try to take Stiles further down. Stiles hands snake into his hair, pushing and pulling Derek up and down on his cock. Derek's a moaning mess around his Alpha's cock, he wants to please him, show him how much he loves him without needing to say any words. It doesn't take long for Stiles to cum, hot ropes of it shoot down Derek's throat and Derek swallows them greedily, loving his Alpha's taste. Stiles is still hard when he pulls off with an obscene pop. "Fuck baby, when did you get these?" 

 

 

Stiles is running his hands up and down Derek's legs, feeling the smooth material stretched over Derek's tones legs. Derek is straddling Stiles now, his cock rubbing against the crack in his ass, with Derek rubbing back against it. "I bought them a couple weeks ago as a surprise, but i haven't had the time to show you. Do you like them?" 

 

 

Stiles eyes flash red. "I fucking love them, you look so hot." Stiles claws lengthen a little and run down Derek's legs, slicing them open a little. "Looks like we'll have to get some more." He pulls Derek in by the back of the neck, kissing him roughly and biting on his lower lip. "I'm gonna pick them out and then your going to get all dressed up like you were tonight and then your going to strip for me until your in nothing but your pretty panties and then i'm going to fuck you so hard the only thing you'll know how to say is my name." Derek moans, grinding his ass back on Stiles cock, wanting it in him so badly. "Go ahead baby," Stiles encourages. Derek moves so he's positioned just over Stiles cock. 

 

 

Derek slams down, not wanting to be slow. He just wants all of Stiles in him now. He's brutal as he rides him, bouncing on Stiles cock. He has a tight grip on Derek's hips and Derek suspects there would be bruises if he could keep them, and that only spurs him on further, leaning down to brush his lips against his Alpha's and the change of position has Stiles hitting his prostate head on. Derek's moans could put a porn star to shame and he's calling out Stiles name, moaning for him to go faster until he's pistoning his hips up and Derek is cumming with a shout, blacking out for a moment. When he comes to he can still feel Stiles moving in and out, but at a slower pace, he can feel the beginnings of his knot tugging on his rib. 

 

 

"Do'it." Derek slurs. "Comon, knot me Alpha." With one final thrust Stiles is locked in, groaning as he begins to cum, filling Derek up. "So full." he says happily, smiling down at his Alpha who still has his eyes clenched shut and mouth open in pleasure. They lay there, panting together and breathing in each others air. "Happy Anniversary Stiles." 

 

Stiles makes a noise in agreement. "Happy Anniversary Der." 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts  
> [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry if at the end it feels a little rushed.


End file.
